But It's Better If You Do
by commando
Summary: 7th Year. BZHG. Hermione & Blaise have a night of passion and suprise themselves with feelings they never thought possible. But that night may have it's consequences... Read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: But It's Better If You Do **

Author: Commando  
(That's me! It's a truly wonderful pen name wouldn't you agree?)

**Rating: M  
(Yes, mature. So if you don't think you can handle  
such things as A) sex or B) swearing then I'd rather you don't waste my time, or yours, with petty reviews complaining about these things.) **

Author's Note:  
The name of this story is also the name of a Panic! At the Disco song.

**(If you couldn't figure out that the name of the song is _also_ "But It's Better If You Do" then I would like to make it official that you are insane.) **

**Jeez, I think this is the longest it took me to post a new story. Sorry for the many posted and the even more taken off. It's just that… well; I'm very indecisive when it comes to my stories. I hope you will enjoy this one. I hope that _I _will enjoy this one. And keep it up, you know? (PS- Happy New Year!)

* * *

**

Hermione Granger was leaned against the wall of her Head dormitory, being held captive by Blaise Zabini's tall body, as he kissed her sweetly. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she was still not fully aware of what was going on. One minute she was headed into her room to finish her potions essay and the next Blaise had come out of no where and kissed her.

Hermione Granger was officially seventeen now, just having her birthday a few months ago. She was finally in her last year at Hogwarts and was desperately worried about her NEWTs, no matter how far away they were. Her dark brown frizzy, wavy hair was now permantly straightened (thanks to a beautiful spell) and fell halfway down her back like silk. Her chocolate brown eyes were now lightly coated with a dark brown eyeliner and mascara, brightening them even more. She was still shorter than her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and was fit as a fiddle.

Outside the rain had not stopped pouring in days, yet the mood was bright for some reason. Even Malfoy could be found smiling more than one would think possible. It was late September and even though school had just began all Seventh years had a pile of homework to do. The teachers wanted them to pass their NEWTs and weren't afraid to make sure they had _everything_ they needed to do so.

Blaise and her had been chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl this year and had got their own dormitory. Hermione sort of missed spending time with her friends, but she couldn't help it. She usually, if possible, spent her time in the Gryffindor common room anyways. She had gotten fairly close with Blaise. She considered themselves friends, nothing more, nothing less. They did a lot of things together. Hermione had even learned to put up with Malfoy, for the most part; seeing as Blaise was his best friend and he was _always _there.

Now Hermione couldn't understand anything. She wasn't stopping Blaise from kissing her, but she didn't oblige to it. She had real no control. She was somewhat trapped under Blaise. Or well, trapped by Blaise against the wall.

She managed to pull away, "_What _are you doing?" She found herself saying, confused.

Blaise ran his hand through his hair, "I thought I was _kissing _you."

"Well, yes, that _was _what you were doing. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know what I'm doing, alright? It just felt. . . right?" Blaise said, sighing.

He bent forward, in an attempt to kiss her again. "No! This isn't right. I don't like you _like that_! And, no, you can't do this to me if you don't mean anything by it." Hermione stood her ground.

"What if I did mean something by it?"

"Which I doubt--"

"I don't," Blaise stared her down, defiantly.

"I-I. Oh what the hell!" She walked back over to him and kissed him, letting her heart and need for him control her brain. For once.

---------------

Hermione's clothes were being pulled off, teasingly, by Blaise, who was shirtless and now on top of Hermione, lying on his bed. She smiled at him, caught up in the passion, and began undoing his jeans.

"Hermione," Blaise half moaned, half whispered.

"Shh," she shushed him by kissing him hard on the lips and then worked her way down to his neck, nipping at the soft skin behind his ear. She felt him shiver and her nipples got hard. She loved the feeling of him on top of her, the warmth he gave her and the friction between them.

Hermione pulled off her gray sweatpants to reveal a pair of silky boxers with pictures of a yellow bird called Tweety on them. Blaise couldn't help but laugh at them as he kissed his way down her stomach and pull the boxers off with his teeth. She wasn't prepared for him to take off his boxers so quickly and she could almost feel her jaw drop at the sheer size of him.

Blaise could feel Hermione's gaze but he neither moved nor blushed. He walked over to her and kissed her, feeling her nerves. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, looking nearly perfect. He lightly tilted her back on the bed, hovering over top of her, kissing her softly on the neck, moving down to the soft skin of her breasts. She let out a gasp of air as he circled her nipples with his tongue and she could feel his hardness against her inner thigh. She shivered as he slid his fingers down her sides to her hips.

Blaise looked deep into Hermione's eyes, lightly kissing both her eyelids as her breathing got heavier. She needed him and needed him now. She could hardly take the anticipation anymore. Blaise was back to kissing her hard on the lips, taking in her taste. He backed off, "Ready?" he said softly, smiling at her.

"Yes," she said, heavily. Blaise positioned himself over her and started to slowly push himself into her. Hermione was more than ready and helped him by pushing her hips up to meet him in a hard thrusting motion. Hermione let out a soft moan as Blaise pulled out and began thrusting into her faster and harder.

Hermione could feel the pleasure starting to build up in the pit of her stomach and softly nipped Blaise's shoulder as she prepared herself for a burst of pleasure. Blaise thrusted in once more and was about to pull out when Hermione's hips locked and pushed forward as she burst. The tight squeal of Hermione's walls but just enough pressure on Blaise's shaft that he came with Hermione. What was really a few seconds felt like an eternity to Hermione as the pleasure took over her body.

She collapsed, exhausted. Blaise pulled out and rolled off of her. They were still both heavily breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: But It's Better If You Do **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Here's chapterrrrr number 2. Enjoy!

* * *

They were supposed to be patrolling the hallways - but, of course, that wasn't happening. Blaise and Hermione were hidden in the corner of a dark corridor, making out heavily. Hermione was still skeptical about being caught but Blaise soon had her convinced that they wouldn't, and after at least four weekends of doing it, they soon found out that, no, they would not be caught. 

"Blaise, stop," Hermione said and pushed Blaise away as he started undoing her pants. "We can't do _that _out here!"

"Why not? No one is going to come around!"

"You don't know that for sure. Please, just... it's different when we're in our rooms and there is no one around," Hermione smiled at Blaise.

"I know," Blaise kissed her and pulled back, "Hermione - I've never -- and I mean this -- felt this way about a girl before. It's weird... but I know that I like it," He smiled and kissed her again before they continued on their exploration of the dark corridors.

----

Hermione stared at the calendar that she had hung on the wall. The little "x" in the corner of October thirteenth that marked "that time of the month" was nagging at her. It was now the twenty-fifth and she still hadn't gotten it. Her brain wasn't working right, was it? She must of miscounted.

_It couldn't be, could it? _

_No. No. Not happening. It's my imagination. _

She took a deep breath and held her stomach. She went and sat down on her bed and sighed heavily. She couldn't be thinking about it now. She had so much on the go, so much to do.

----

Hermione went to read in the common room and saw Blaise sitting there, doing homework. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to tell him what was going on but she couldn't put herself up to it. She wanted to be 100 percent positive before saying anything to him. She was late, and she knew what that meant. She was pretty sure, seeing as they hadn't even bothered with a contraceptive spell._ Smart, Granger. Smart! _

A lump formed in her throat and she suddenly felt very faint. She kept reading the same line over and over and over again. _Frick! _She thought. Hermione got up and looked at Blaise, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just going to go check on my Gryffindors. Be back soon!" What she really wanted was someone to talk to, anyone. Well, except Ron.

She basically ran to the Gryffindor common room and thanked Merlin when she saw Harry, alone, sitting by the fire. He was doing homework, like everyone else in the seventh year. She ran up to him, tears running down her face. She could see the shock in his eyes when he looked up and saw her. He stood up faster than Hermione thought possible and wrapped his arms around her - not questioning anything, just letting her cry.

He didn't ask what was wrong, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. He would wait for her to tell him and if she didn't he would have to deal with it.He gently stroked her back and when she backed away he headed up to the boys dormitory with her, even though she wasn't supposed to be up there. They sat on Harry's bed, after making sure that no one was there, and talked.

"It's just _not _supposed to happen," Hermione started, looking at Harry. He just nodded, not knowing what to say to it all. "It's the beginning of this year and yes, I like him but _no_! No, it's _not _supposed to happen. Why, Harry? Why?"

"I don't know," Harry said, really meaning it.He really didn't know what she was talking about but he didn't search for an answerand instead justallowed her continue.

"Ginny, she's the only who knows who I am talking about. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want you to know right now."

"Who is it? What has _he _done to you?" Harry's initial thought was Malfoy. _That bastard! _

"It's not who you're thinking of," Hermione smiled, seeing the familiar spark in Harry's eyes when he got angry. "I want to tell you, but it's for the best. It's just hard. You don't even know what I'm talking about. But I just needed to be someone, anyone. And you were here, Harry. You're always here." She got up, kissed him on the cheek and wandered out of the dormitories just as Neville Longbottom was walking towards the door. He looked shocked, then smirked and headed in the room, anxiously, wondering who it was she was with.

----

Hermione sat on her bed again - classes had been hard today. She was too distracted. She couldn't think. She tried to do her homework but her mind would suddenly wander and leave her with sentences that made no sense. She hadn't really talked to Blaise all day but that was because he hadn't been in his room, nor the common room when Hermione went to talk to him. He hadn't been back since. Hermione decided that he was probably hanging out with his friends. She had cried a lot today. Which, for Hermione, was very unlike her. She never cried. Okay, well not never but rarely. But this was a whole different matter. She had to do something about it. She just wanted to talk to Blaise but, almost automatically, she decided that wasn't a good idea. This wasn't for sure yet so she would have to wait and figure out a way to find out for sure

She held her breath as another sob suddenly wanted to escape her. She stood up and went over to the full-length mirror that hung on one of her dark green walls. She looked at herself for a long time. Especially, her stomach. She desperately wanted to be able to see inside and find out that truth. She put her robes back on, over her jeans and t-shirt and headed down to the library.

She searched for 20 minutes before finding the book she wanted. _So You're a Witch & You're Pregnant. You're guide to a successful birth of your little witch or wizard. _She blew the dust off of it. It hadn't been used in years, she could tell. She opened it up to the first chapter: _You and you're body. _Hermione sat there for hours, reading the book front to back. She sighed. All the signs pointed to her being pregnant and the pictures she saw in the book had terrified. Her eyes stung with fresh tears. Why did life have to be so hard? She put the book away and creeped out of the library back up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: But It's Better If You Do  
(You know it!) **

Disclaimer: The plot is all I own.

Rating: M  
(Just a friendly reminder!)

Author's Note:  
Because I am so very kind... I have given you 2 chapters in one day! Oh, I know how great  
I am already. No need to tell me! Ha. Okay, so yes. Please read & review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She knew, but she had to make sure. She told Blaise that she was going to the library to study. She grabbed her books and headed to the Hospital Wing. She thanked Merlin that it was empty. Madam Pomfrey was busy wiping down everything but alone and, at this point, that's what mattered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

"Oh," Madam Pomfrey said, jumping a little. "You startled me!" She paused and looked at Hermione. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to conduct a test on me."

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey eyed her. Hermione suddenly lost her nerve and couldn't say anymore. "My dear... what kind of test?"

"I need to find out--" she stopped and looked down at her feet, ashamed. "Will you tell anyone?"

"Not if I don't need to," she said, now looking more curious than Hermione had hoped.

"Well, I need to-to find out if I-I-I'm," she stuttered. "I need to find out if I'm pregnant!" She blurted out and stared straight into Madam Pomfrey. She saw her response, her mouth dropping and the way her eyes bulged. Hermione knew what she was thinking: _Hermione Granger? Impossible!_ But it was possible, very possible and Hermione needed to know right now.

It took a minute for Madam Pomfrey to respond. "Uhh, of course my dear. Come here. Come here." She led Hermione into a room where there was a small bed that Hermione sat upon. Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione to take off her shirt and Hermione obeyed. She then proceeded to rub a jelly-like substance on Hermione's flat stomach. Pulling out her wand, Madam Pomfrey waved it around Hermione's stomach and Hermione stared in horror as it glowed.

"What's going on?"

"I am seeing if you are pregnant."

"Well?"

"Give me a second, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. She needed to know and after waiting for another whole minute the glowing stopped. Madam Pomfrey backed away, waved her wand and Hermione's stomach stopped glowing.

"_Well?" _

"Miss Granger... " Hermione couldn't take it any longer! "Miss Granger. You _are _pregnant." Hermione's heart sank and she couldn't think straight. "Are you going to be fine?" Hermione barely managed to nod. "You do know I am obligated to tell the Headmaster?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, please. At least let me do it."

"As long as you promise you will."

"I will." Hermione got up. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me know for sure," Hermione smiled half-heartedly at the nurse who was looking desperate to hug Hermione.

"I need to know one thing, Miss Granger."

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"Whose baby is it?"

"I don't know," Hermione lied. For now, she decided, it would be for the best.

----

She passed Blaise who was sitting in the common room with Draco Malfoy, saying nothing and headed straight to her room. She flopped onto her bed and buried her head in her pillows. She let the tears flow now. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hermione?" A male voice called into her room.

Silence. Hermione didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Hermione? I'm coming in!"

"NO!" She shouted back, desperately trying to dry her eyes.

"I am coming in! Right now!"

Hermione ran into her bathroom and locked the door. She heard Blaise open the door slowly and then his footsteps as he walked towards the bathroom door. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

_Everything. _But she said nothing.

"Seriously! How can I help if I don't know what the problem is?"

_Do you really want to know? I didn't think so. _Her eyes were clouded, once again, with the prospect of tears.

"Hermione!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Not till I know what is going on here!"

"Why would you care?"

No response. _Got him. _

"Because I just would. Is that a problem?"

_Yes. _Hermione couldn't manage to say it though.

"I just want you to leave. NOW!"

"I said I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong!"

Hermione gave up and opened the bathroom door. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"It can't be _that _bad, Hermione."

_You have no idea! _"Yes, it can. And I need to know that you are prepared to hear this."

"Fine. I am prepared." But she noticed the little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He gulped too.

"Blaise, well, I'll just get straight to the point: I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

Blaise just stood there, stunned. Hermione knew what was going on in his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got back from the Hosiptal Wing. Madam Pomfrey tested me. I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Positve," Hermione eyed Blaise. He knew that she wasn't lying because he would have noticed if Hermione had brought in any other random guys over the last month.

"How long have you known?"

"For a week now."

"Okay," he said. "What do we do now?"

"Madam Pomfrey says we're supposed to talk to the Headmaster."

"Uh, yes. Right. Right. Did you tell her it was mine?"

"No. I didn't. I said I didn't know who the father was--"

"Hermione!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? What if they blame you? What if they kick you out of school or something?"

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know! I was just thinking... I don't know what I was thinking! I suppose I should have just told her!"

"Thank you. For not telling her, that is."

"It doesn't matter. Now should we go and talk to Dumbledore?"

"Um, yes. I guess so." Blaise said, awkwardly.

Hermione felt the butterflies grow in her stomach. She felt better now that she knew for sure that she was pregnant and Blaise knew. Hermione grabbed some tissues and wiped her eyes. She flattened the front of her robes and walked out of her room with Blaise. She had completely forgotten that Malfoy was still there. He sat on one of the chesterfields looking as smug as ever with a little smirk on his face. "Hello Granger," he said, smiling. _He knows... _Hermione thought. "I heard you and Blaise have been having some fun the last little while, eh?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Draco," Blaise said. "We have to go do something quickly... so if you don't mind." Blaise gave him the hint and Malfoy winked at him.

"Do something quickly eh, Blaise? Is that something _Granger_?"

"Draco! Just get out of here." Blaise said, annoyed.

"Okay! I'm going. Have fun." He walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Hermione and Blaise alone.

"Let's just get this over with." Hermione headed out of the portrait hole in front on Blaise.

----

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Zabini. What a nice suprise. What can I do for the two of you?"

"We've come to talk to you about something, sir." Blaise said.

"Sit then. Sit. Sit." All three of them sat around Dumbledore's desk. "Now what can I talk to you about?"

"Well, Headmaster, Blaise and I have a small issue we need to discuss. It's rather, uh, personal." Hermione said. _And this is so_ not _awkward at all._ Hermione could feel the shame in her voice. She wanted to hid behind something and die.

Dumbledore's face turned from delighted to serious, "Very well. What is it?"

Blaise started, "Headmaster, Hermione and I are here to discuss something we have just found out about--"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said, looking into the eyes of the Headmaster, the shame no longer there. "And, yes, it is Blaise's."

Blaise and Hermione sat in silence as they both watched Dumbledore's reaction. For such a serious matter, it was very subtle. Hermione furrowed her brow when the silence egged on too long. "We were wondering what we were to do, sir?"

"That is up to you, Miss Granger. You and Mister Zabini, I suppose." With that he waved them out. Hermione and Blaise both let out the breath of air they had been holding in. _That's it, Dumbledore? No advice? No ANYTHING? _Hermione stared at his back with annoyance. _Thanks._

She got up and Blaise put his hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "We'll figure this out." At least he was being supportive and helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: But It's Better If You Do **

_Thanks for your awesome reviews everyone!_

Author: Commando

Disclaimer: Own the plot, I do.

Author's note:  
Sorry for the short-ish chapters. I just find it easier right now to write  
smaller chapters and keep up with everything.I hope you're enjoying the story.  
Keep reading & keep reviewing!  
Thanks so much

* * *

Hermione's throat ached. Her body ached. Her head ached. She wasn't in a good mood and she sure wasn't feeling good. She got up, coughing and sputtering, as she headed towards the bathroom to chug back water. _Damn sickness_, she thought.

She looked at her watch: 5:45am. It was early but Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She coughed harshly and turned on the tap for the shower. She stripped off her silky lingerie and stepped in. The hot water felt good against her chilled skin and she sighed as the water fell through her hair, relaxing her. She opened the bottle of her shampoo, slowly filling the room with the fragrance of flowers.

----

Sitting in the back of Potions allowed Hermione to watch people and not be watched. Right now, she was watching Blaise carefully as he spoke to Malfoy. They were supposed to be working on their "independent project" - something Hermione had carefully thought out. She was attempting to make vastly needed improvements to the "Refreshed" potion (like the name, it would refresh the drinker's body and brain). Hermione thought she could find this potion useful.

_Was that a "no way"? _

Blaise didn't just say pregnant, did he?

_Something about... hot weather and bacon? _

Instead she desperately wanted to be able to read lips. She didn't give up quickly as Malfoy's face turned solemn. Had Blaise told him what was going on? Malfoy's gaze caught Hermione's and Hermione refused to look away. Malfoy slyly smiled and turned back to Blaise.

----

"You told him!" Hermione stormed into the common room. "You fucking told him!" She quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said. She smirked, though, and felt quite proud of herself for being able to come across that angry.

She saw Blaise sitting on the couch - but he wasn't alone, of course. Malfoy was with him again.

_Arr, _Hermione thought. _Why is he always here at the worst times possible? _

"Told who what?" Blaise pretended to be confused.

"Never mind," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Why hello Malfoy. Am I ever so glad to see you," She said, spitefully as she sat down across from the two boys.

"Granger," He nodded back to her. He smirked that sly smirk again. "Didn't know you had a temper, Mudblood."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"I think _we're _entitled to know who you were talking about in that fit of rage." He stared straight at her with a smug look on his face.

_It's not like you don't already know! _Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're? No, Malfoy. Not _we._ You have nothing to do with this. It's really none of your business."

"It is when you two are now in a serious relationship! Blaise is my best buddy," Malfoy looked back and forth between Hermione and Blaise.

Hermione went to snap back but fumbled. She looked at Blaise - who winked at her - and she clued in. "See! He did tell you!" Hermione stood up.

"Ha! I knew it! You were talking about me!" Malfoy grinned, proud.

"You got me, Malfoy!" Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, babe. Your secret is safe with me," He got up and, as he was headed out the door, grabbed Hermione's ass and gave it a good squeeze. Hermione jumped and her eyes widened. She waited until Malfoy left the room before giggling.

"I thought you had told him I was pregnant!" Hermione smacked Blaise's arm. "You gave me a good scare today!"

"I don't think you realize I am smarter than I look. I know Malfoy, you see, and I would know that anything you tell the guy gets around school in approximately one hour and a half." Hermione smiled and kissed Blaise on the cheek. "That's all?" Blaise smirked. Hermione kissed him again - this time on the lips. It was only a matter of seconds before Blaise had Hermione lying on her back as they fiercely made out.

----

Hermione woke up to Blaise coughing beside her. She rolled over and looked at Blaise who was already looking back. "I told you I was sick," Hermione whispered.

"I know but I didn't think I would be getting sick. Oh well." Blaise put on arm over Hermione's naked body. "So, I know we didn't make it official yet nor anything but do you want to go with me?"

Hermione smirked. _Cute. _"Yes, Blaise, I'm pretty sure I want to _go with you." _

"Good," Blaise said, kissing her softly on the tip of her nose. Blaise placed a hand on Hermione's stomach. Hermione, involuntarily, stiffened. "I can't believe there's something growing in there."

"Me neither," Hermione furrowed her brow. Even if she _was _pregnant - the topic was still not a comfortable one. Only Blaise, her and the school staff knew. She still wanted to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny.

There was a long pause before Blaise spoke. "You're keeping--"

"Yes," Hermione said, without second thought.

"Good," Blaise moved his hand up to Hermione's cheek and gently moved her face towards his. "Good," He said again, kissing her softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: But It's Better If You Do **

_Thank you for the support you guys! _

Author: Commando

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I own. The plot.

Author's Note:  
Alright, took me a little while but hereeeeeeeee's chapter five.  
Read & review, please & thank you.  
Chaptersix will be up ASAP.  
Because you know you want it.

Thanks!

* * *

Hermione came into the common room and noticed, on the table, was a note addressed to her. She opened it, expecting it to be from Blaise.

_Hermione, _

_I hope you are doing well. If you are available, it would be greatly appreciated if you could meet me in my office around noon. _

_Thanks,  
Dumbledore_

It was so casual. Hermione really didn't find herself wanting to go. They hadn't had any contact in a good two months after the unsupportive Dumbledore told them they would have to deal with everything by themselves.

Hermione had accepted what he had said and moved on. She had already been planning everything out - what to do once graduated, work, housing, etc. She didn't want Dumbledore pushing in now that he had come to his senses and ruin her plans. She could hear Blaise's shower running and knew that he was up too. She quickly went back into her room and put the note in her drawer. She walked in front of her full-length mirror, noticing, for the first time, her small bump. Had it grown overnight? Hermione hadn't even noticed it before. She pulled her shirt up and felt her stomach. She shivered. She was finding this whole "there's something growing in side of you" strange. She pulled her shirt back down and saw that it was getting rather noticeable.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Super. _Hermione thought.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Morning," Blaise said as he entered her room. "What's up?" He asked, immediately noticing Hermione's concerned look.

"It's getting noticeable," she said.

"Oh," Blaise looked at her stomach, tempted to touch it. "That's fine. People will just think you're gaining weight," he winked and smiled at her.

Hermione couldn't help but smiling back. She hadn't expected so much support from Blaise. "Thanks," she cleverly retorted. "I've got to go get ready!"

"For what? It's a Saturday!"

"Dumbledore wants me to meet him at noon," Hermione said, searching Blaise's face for a response.

"Really?" He furrowed his brows. "What about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you going to go?"

"Well, yes. Only because I want to know what he wants and because I think I could use some advice at this point," Hermione sighed.

"Okay. Well, look. It's only 9:30. We still have plenty of time before you go," He winked.

"Blaise. . . "Hermione smiled as Blaise walked over and kissed her."Stop!" She bit her lip. "Blaise, I know how you feel but no. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," He kissed her on the forehead and pressed his chin on the top of her head as he embraced her.

"You make me feel so. . ."

"Tiny?"

"Yes!" Hermione laughed. She kissed him hard on the lips. "Shower time, okay?"

"Fine! Leave me!" Blaise put on a puppy face as he watched her head into her bathroom.

"No following me!" Hermione said as Blaise attempted at getting into the bathroom.

He backed away and walked back into the common room. He did some of his Transfiguration reading as Hermione was in the shower. She came out about fifteen minutes later wearing black sweatpants and a green hoodie. "You want to go get breakfast?" She asked.

"Let's go!" Blaise jumped up and nearly fell.

"Goof!"

"Prego!" Hermione slapped him and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

- - - - -

"So, he's treating you well?" Harry asked. Hermione had told Harry and Ron that she was seeing Blaise and that she was pregnant. It had been hard but she knew she had to do it. Both Ron and Harry seemed to take it well enough. Although, Ron had muttered a few threats involving hexing a certain "bastard."

"Clearly," Hermione said, "or I would not be smiling now would I?"

"Fine. But still, Hermione, he's a Slytherin and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. What if this is all an act because you guys are in school?"

"Harry! Don't say stuff like that! You're going to terrify the poor girl!" Ginny said, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well, she needs to be prepared for the worst!" Harry defended himself.

"The worst is not going to happen. I know Blaise better than you. I know that he would never do something like that."

"Can you be sure?" Harry said, eyeing Hermione.

"Yes! Now drop it!" Hermione gave Harry a stern look and he broke eye contact. "I've got to go!" She said, getting up from the breakfast table. Blaise had left half an hour earlier to finish his readings, or so he said. Hermione had a better idea of why he left: getting away from Harry's evil looks and the Gryffindors questions of why he sitting at their table.

"Bye," Ginny hugged her and Hermione made her way up to the common room to check on Blaise. She entered and didn't see him anywhere. She went into her room and noticed a flower - a rose to be more precise - and a note left on her pillow.

_Went for a walk. Be back soon. _

Love,  
_Blaise_

Okay, Hermione thought. How very sincere. She smiled as she pictured Blaise walking around outside, being all thoughtful. Hermione really wanted the snow to go away. It was early December and Hermione plus snow was not a good combination. She liked the summertime - when it was sunny and warm and she could spend hours outdoors. Snow was too cold and too wet and useless.

Hermione went and found her robes, put them on and sat out in the common room, reading until it was time for her to head to Dumbledore's office.

She walked, alone, to his office in a deep trance. At the same time as being hopeful for help, she was also dreading that it was going to be bad news. She was shocked to see Dumbledore waiting outside his office.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I am very glad to see you came. Come in. Come in."

Hermione did, indeed, go into Dumbledore's office and sat down. She watched as Dumbledore sat down too and raised his eyebrows. "How is everything?" He said, almost awkwardly.

"Going very well, thank you," she responded.

"That's good to hear. So, the reason I brought you here. You see, your parents wrote me to see how you are doing and I was tempted to tell them but I didn't. I wrote them back, though, and told them you would be going home for the holidays." Dumbledore paused. Hermione furrowed her brows and got angry. "You're going to tell them over the holidays - in person."

Hermione sat there stunned. Dumbledore didn't want to help; he wanted to make everything worse. She shook her head. "There's no guarantee that I'm going to tell them over the break, you know?"

"I know. But you'll do it. They'll know."

"Because you told them," Hermione muttered.

"Miss Granger! I did no such thing. As much as I want to help--"

"Help? How is _this _going to help anything?"

"You've been pregnant nearly four months and you've yet to tell your parents! They need to know, Miss Granger. It is not fair to them to be out of this."

"So, they'll know. Then what? They'll disown me?"

"I'm sure they will do no such thing."

"My parents will not be willing to accept this child! You wouldn't understand these things but they won't!"

"Then that is their problem. And yours." Dumbledore stood up, attempting to end the conversation.

"No! Headmaster! You are being ridiculous! You aren't thinking straight! You are making this harder for ME! Listen to me!" Hermione grabbed a book of his desk and threw it against the wall.

Hermione stopped. Dumbledore looked sour, "Learn to control your temper, Miss Granger. Now, please, leave."

"You bastard," Hermione said as she left, "You'll never understand how much I despise you at this moment."


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: But It's Better If You Do **

Author: Commando

Disclaimer: The plot owns me. _What! _

Rating: R, or M or whatever.  
Just… it's rated MATURE, thanks._  
_  
Commando's Note:  
Bonjour. Alright, so this is my sixth chapter. It was sort of forced writing so it might suck:  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
I really hope not, though.

**And, to clear things up, Blaise is not Blaise from the sixth book.  
Clearly, this is excusing HBP incidents, as well.**

**Because, you know, I'm cool like that.**

**December: 3 months. (Helpful, right?)

* * *

**

Blaise sighed. He hadn't exactly talked to Hermione in two days. She had barricaded herself in her room. Blaise hadn't heard the full story, for Hermione hadn't told him anything. He knew it had to do with Dumbledore and today he finally made up his mind: he was going to talk to him and get the story.

He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He put on jeans and a black Beatles shirt before wrapping his black robe around him. He headed up to Dumbledore's office, said the password - having this knowledge as Head Boy - and walked up the stairs to the door, on which he knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice said from the other side.

Blaise entered, prepared.

"Blaise! What a, uh, nice surprise," Dumbledore said. "Anything I can do for you?"

Blaise immediately walked over to Dumbledore, leaving a foot between them. He clenched his fists to stop himself from punching the old man. "Listen. I don't know what you said or did to Hermione but I can't let you do that to her anymore." _Way to be clear there, buddy! _His mind poked fun at him.

"Mr. Zabini. Listen, I simply informed her that her parents wanted her home for the holidays. I told her, as well, that I said she would love to go."

"You agreed on something she didn't want!" Blaise got a little angrier.

"Yes, I did. But, you see, she has yet to tell her parents of this pregnancy. I find this to be immature and very unlike Hermione. I need her to tell her parents. I don't want to be held accountable for her irresponsible actions."

"Oh yes, so you're covering _your _ass. Do you even care about what Hermione wants to do?"

"I do. I care a lot more than you are thinking. It is why I am doing this."

"Clearly," Blaise rolled his eyes and turned around. He was desperately holding back, in order to keep him from hitting Dumbledore.

"Mr. Zabini. I need you to listen to me. I know you are finding me to be unreasonable but I need Hermione's parents to know. I need them to be okay with this before I am okay with this. I can not allow myself to help you if they do not want me too."

"Why would they _not_ want you to help? Why would you care if they care or not? It is not up to them what happens to this baby. It is up to Hermione... and me!"

"Mr. Zabini, I would love for you to stay and chat but I am on a tight, busy schedule so if you could please excuse yourself from my office." Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it for him.

----

"Don't go," Blaise kissed Hermione's naked stomach. "Please?"

"I suppose I have to," Hermione closed her eyes. "I hate him."

"Don't. It's not worth it."

"Sure." Hermione pulled the covers over her and turned to face Blaise. "Thanks Blaise. You've been great. Through out this all."

"Hermione, I'm here for you. To help you through this… it's what I'm here for!" Blaise looked at Hermione, "Hermione. Look at me. I love you." Blaise stared into Hermione's brown eyes.

"I love you too," Hermione smiled and kissed Blaise, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't want you to go!" Blaise whined.

"Shush you! You're just making it worse."

"I'm not trying too but I really don't want to spend time here all by my lonesome. I mean Malfoy has gone home, along with most other Slytherin's. I don't really want to spend it cooped up in here all Christmas break," Blaise frowned.

"Then go home to your family," Hermione suggested.

"My family consists of my mother and me. Plus, she's probably somewhere far away from here with some "lovely", rich wizard." Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Blaise! You are making me feel guilty for leaving you!"

"Then don't!" He smiled mischievously.

"But Dumbledore... I mean, he'll find out one way or another and then I will get in shit!"

"What is he going to do? Expel you? He can't do that just for not telling your parents you're pregnant!"

"He could be very unreasonable and do it!"

"Hermione, please! Spare me! He _won't _do it."

"Blaise, please! You're being a bad influence on me." She kissed him. "But I'm going," She said, stubbornly.

_Then I'm going after you, _Blaise thought.

----

Hermione felt ill as she rode the train home. Her thoughts were mush and she just wanted to go back to Hogwart's.

_Just get it over with. _Her brain kept telling her over and over. She suddenly wished Blaise was there, holding her hand, telling her it was okay. She sighed and brought her knees up close to her and hugged them tights. She closed her eyes and, quickly, fell into her dream world.

She woke up just as the train slowed down. She rubbed her eyes and stood up; grabbing her luggage, she got up to get off the train. There were a few other students who were taking the early train home for Christmas break.

She got off the train and headed through the barricade, where she saw her mother, Anne, standing, waiting for her. "Hey honey! Ready to go?" Her mother kissed her cheek and grabbed her bag for her.

"Yeah," Hermione said, smiling.

"Everything okay?"

"Listen, Mum, everything really isn't okay--"

"Your father and I sort of got that from the letter's Albus Dumbledore has been sending us," Anne said, sighing and looking at her daughter with raised, concerned eyebrows.

"I want to tell you, but it's hard."

"It better be," Anne said, walking up to the car and unlocking her door. Hermione got in and sat quietly for the whole ride home.

When Hermione walked into her house, it felt odd, seeing as there was snow of the ground and all. She was only ever home in the summer - when it was hot and she was busy working. She walked up to her room and unpacked her bag. Her Great Dane, Ace, came madly running into her room, jumping on her bed. She stroked his head, softly and he looked up at her lovingly. She had left Crookshanks with Ginny to take care of when she was away.

She looked around and saw that not one thing in her room had been touched since she was there last in August. Her mother knocked on her slightly opened door and walked in. "Honey, do you want to talk?"

"I think Dad needs to hear it too," Hermione sat on her bed, looking at her mother.

"Okay," Anne sat beside Hermione and put her arm over her shoulder.

"Mum. . . " Hermione paused and shivered. "I-I'm pregnant."

There was a long stretch of silence. Anne wouldn't make eye contact with Hermione.

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hermione. . ." Anne looked at her, still in shock. "How? Why?"

"I don't know why. You know how," Hermione said, awkwardly.

"Who's the father?"

"My boyfriend, Blaise."

"Boyfriend? How is he taking this?"

"Very good, Mum. He's been a big support for me all through this."

"Why didn't you write us once you knew?"

"Well, I didn't know how you'd take it."

"You know your father isn't going to take this well. You are his baby girl. I, on the other hand, am more disappointed than anything. You are so smart, Hermione. I expected you to know that if you were put in a situation that you'd remember protection."

"Mum!"

"Seriously, Hermione! You could have prevented this."

"Too late for that now, eh?"

"Yes, but still!"

"Okay, mother, I get it! I am stupid! Now that we have that driven into my head, can we please stop talking about this?"

"Fine," Anne paused. "What are you going to do?"

"About the baby?"

"Clearly! Are you keeping it?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that says I shouldn't. I have to."

"Okay," Anne sighed.

"I mean I am seventeen, still in school. I have a lot on my mind as it is and this is just another huge burden. To think of what I am going to do after school – well, that's nearly impossible. I have no idea what to do. How am I going to get a job with a baby? Where am I going to live? How am I going to keep this baby?"

"Have you even talked to your boyfriend, uh –"

"Blaise? Not really. We've discussed the major things. Everything else is kind of hard to talk about."

"Hard, yes, but necessary! You need to be planning this now so you will know when the time comes what to do! When are you due?"

"June 19th," Hermione said, looking down at her stomach.

"Still awhile away, eh?"

"Yeah. But I'll be showing far before that," Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Mum, what are they going to think? What are they going to say?"

"Honestly, they are going to be brutal. But you know you're better than that. You stay strong," Anne said, smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Your dad is going to be home from work at 5. We'll tell him at dinner, okay? We're going to be here for you, sweetie. Even if it takes your dad forever, he'll support you too!" Anne patted Ace on the head before she left.

"What am I going to do, Ace?" Ace looked up at her and tilted his head, causing a little drool to fall on her comforter. "Ace!" Hermione laughed and Ace once again got playful, jumping down from the bed and once around Hermione's room before thumping down the stairs.

----

Hermione looked at her clock. It was nearly 5 o'clock and her heart was racing. She was lying down on her bed, reading, with music blasting. Her mother had come in an hour ago, bring her tea and some toast.

It was nice to know that her mother was going to be alright about this. But, as her mother had said, her father might not take it as well.

She sighed and listened intently to "Fall Out Boy" as their song started to play.

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "just friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends  
And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close  
At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
And never had it at all _

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me

Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense  
Blame everyone but me for this mess  
And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart  
We never seemed so far  
I'm hopelessly hopeful, that you're just hopeless enough  
But we never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me  
To everyone else around me  
Everyone else around me  
Everyone else around me

Stupid song, Hermione thought. It made her miss Blaise and it had been not even a full day. Actually, every song that Hermione had played had made her think of Blaise. A tear rolled down her cheek. Right now, she hated being home more than anything. She just wanted to be back at school, waking up Christmas morning in Blaise's arms. Not at home, with guilt and hate lingering around. More tears escaped Hermione's hazel eyes and she rolled over, drowning in them.


	7. Chapter 7

**But It's Better If You Do **

**Chapter Seven**

**Author: Commando**

**Author's Note:**_  
Yes.. FINALLY!  
Sorry about that. Took me awhile.  
ENJOY x 348938493 D  
_

_

* * *

_ Hermione's father's footsteps echoed through her house as he arrived home from work. She could hear the muffled noise of her mother and father talking and she rolled over, facing away from the door. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. She could feel the stinging of oncoming tears and sniffled. Her mother's voice rang through the door, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione responded, quickly.

"Your father is home!"

"I know."

"Aren't you going to come and say hello?" Hermione opened the door and her father was standing right there along side of her mother.

"Hi Dad," She hugged him and went back into her room.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Oh, so you _haven't _told him, eh?"

"Hermione... what's up?"

"Mum, you want to tell him?" She looked angrily at her mother, not understanding this sudden urge to hate her mother.

"No, 'Mione. I think this is something you have to tell him on your own." She walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to attempt to keep herself from meeting her father's eyes. She couldn't do it. She stood up suddenly, her father following her every move with his eyes. She grabbed her sweater and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"WAIT!" Her mother and father called but it was too late. She was running full blast down the darkened roads, tears streaming down her face, breathing heavily. She could barely see, but she was all too familiar with her town and ran, blindly. The air left her as she ran into a solid structure, and let out a cry of pain as her knee collided with... another knee? She rubbed her eyes free of the tears and let out a gasp as she recognized the person who stood in front of her. He helped her up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaise's soothing voice calmed Hermione as she wept into her shoulder. He didn't ask anything but continued stroking her hair, rhythmically. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"How'd you get here?" She said, suddenly realizing that he had somehow left Hogwarts to be with her.

"Knight Bus - handy thing, you know?"

"Yes. I suppose it is..." Hermione glanced at him again and furrowed her eyebrows. Something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, if you must ask. Let me try _everything_! I can't even tell my father I'm pregnant. I can't take the "disappointment" thing, ever!"

"Hermione, you have to do it!"

"By now my mother will have kindly told my father! How else can you explain your daughter just running out of the fucking house!"

"I wouldn't know. But you see I would go back if I were you. No matter how disappointed they are in you, family is family and you're going to need them!"

"Blaise, why do you always have to be right?"

"I don't really know - seeing as I don't even have such a thing as a family. But I know you need them. I know you love them and I know they will love you no matter what."

They still remained in the middle of the street, in the dark. Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and led the way back to her house. The streetlight flickered continuously outside of Hermione's house and she could hear her mother yell as she headed inside. "She's home, honey!" Steven, Hermione's father, ran up and hugged her daughter.

"I'm glad, Hermione. I'm disappointed in you - my daughter is smarter than that but it has happened and no matter how angry I am it still doesn't change anything!" Her father hugged her again and smiled, before realizing that his daughter had brought along someone else. "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is Blaise, my boyfriend and the father of my baby."

The eyes explained it best - the rage, the fear all bundled into one look. Her father had to restrain himself and the veins in his neck could be spotted.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Blaise extended his hand but Steven did not except. Blaise put it back down by his side, awkwardly.

Hermione couldn't remember what had happened next, she had been so shocked. Blaise, suddenly, has whipped out his wand and was pointing it at Hermione's parents. He didn't even say anything before her mum and dad were lying on the floor. With another quick flick, and a mumble of "Avada Kedavra" he killed Hermione's dad, then next her mum. Hermione's yells didn't help as Blaise bound her and silenced her with a few more flicks of his wand. He looked into her eyes and smirked. He led her outside into the middle of the street and Hermione went into a desperate spurt of moaning and fighting against the restraints. Blaise dragged her along and suddenly Disapparated. She nearly passed out she was so disoriented. Her eyes kept rolling back and she felt as though she was about to vomit. The tingling her body felt made her cringe but Blaise's grip on her arm remained tight. She desperately tried to say something, anything but no noise came out of her mouth. She wished she had her wand, but it remained in her room probably next to a sleeping Ace.

Hermione's eyes finally cleared of the burning tears and she looked around as she fell to the ground. It was dark and it was a large field with a lone house in the middle of it. Hermione could see the dark clouds that formed far above their heads. She waited as Blaise got up and grabbed her arms, dragging her towards the small house.

She could see a dark, hooded figure walking to them.

"Good, you have her," Said the hissing voice, joining them as they headed towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**But it's Better If You Do **

**Chapter 8**

**Author: commando**

**commando's Note: **Okay, so I apologize a lot for this taking forever to get posted. I've been very busy and hadn't had the time to sit down and write. But here it is: Chapter eight! Hope it explains everything clearly enough. Thanks for your reviews & support!

Hermione didn't open her eyes in fear of what she might see. She could feel the cold, dampness of the room she was in. There was someone else in the room; maybe more than just one person. Hermione felt shaky but managed to calm herself.

She took a big breath, hoping that would help, and opened her eyes. She saw a figure standing there, not facing her, but nonetheless there. She was frightened by who it might be. But she recognized the shape of this person. The way the hair fell, the stance. She shifted and he looked back at her.

"Ah, so you are awake," Blaise said.

Hermione refrained from talking.

"Good. Good. I shall go get Him then?" He phrased it more as a question, but a rhetorical one.

"No," Hermione said.

"Sorry?" Blaise raised his eyebrows and his wand. Hermione spotted her wand in his pocket. She really wished she could reach it.

"No, don't go."

Blaise lifted his hand and smacked her.

"Do not tell _me_ what to do, _Granger_," Blaise said, stepping back.

The sound of her last name sent stings through her body and she cried out. She lifted her hand to her face, where it had been slapped. It was hot and sore. Hermione rubbed it gently before attempting to get on her feet. She noticed the room she was in. It was somewhat of a dungeon, with one small window, barred, above her and dark, cement walls on all sides. There was one door, locked, of course.

Hermione now stood face to face to Blaise and Hermione noticed something different about him: his eyes. No longer were they the mysterious dark brown, but instead, were replaced by icy blue ones that Hermione could hardly stand looking at. Hermione's mouth nearly dropped as Blaise's hair started turning a light blonde colour.

"What's happening?" Hermione said, almost concerned.

"Shut up, Granger!" The voice was no longer Blaise's, but one she recognized well to be Draco Malfoy's.

Now Blaise's body was turning back into Draco's, and Draco was disoriented by his mutating. Hermione took this opportunity to grab her wand from Draco's pocket, disarm Draco and go to the door. She unlocked it and ran for it. They were in some old house and she was in the basement. She crept up the stairs in fear that there would be more Death Eaters above her. She saw no one and made her way to a door. She opened it and heard someone yell, "She's escaping!" and the rustle of about ten men's feet start running after her.

_Shit! _She thought. She felt like just clasping and letting them catch up with her. Her body couldn't take this fear. But she didn't want to think about what would happen if she stopped and they caught her. She couldn't let that happen. She kept running towards her destination: the forest. She ran across the field where they had arrived. She didn't dare look back because that might slow her down. She felt something shoot past her, a spell. Which one? She could not tell. She just kept running. When she finally made it into the forest, where the darkness camouflaged her, she looked back and saw that no longer were the Death Eaters chasing her, but heading back inside of the house. She didn't understand their behavior but decided not to linger and headed further into the forest. She had no idea where she was, but she just kept going and hoped not to come across anything.

She had walked for so long she lost track of time. The sun would not rise for another few hours; the night had not gotten lighter. She walked on, with her wand lit hoping to find something that would help her find her way. She was hoping to walk into a village or town she would recognize. But so far, it had just been forest.

She felt the need of sleep coming on to her but she kept going. Her eyes were lowering and she found a small grassy field where she rested against a tree. Her brain ached and all she wanted to do was sleep. There was a rustle in the trees, merely caused by the wind, but Hermione's heart leapt and she got up, producing her wand in front of her. When nothing evil appeared, Hermione breathed deeply and let out a few tears. She didn't know where she was, she had no way of getting where she wanted. She wondered if Dumbledore knew about her parents. If she knew anything about Dumbledore, it was that he had a knack for knowing important things before anyone else. He knew that Hermione was at her parents, as he had sent her there, and he would most certainly know that her parents were dead. Well, Hermione hoped he would know.

_Maybe they'll come looking for me._ Hermione had no clue as who "they" were. She hoped "they" were Dumbledore, Harry and Ron. She sat back down against the tree and closed her eyes. She finally allowed herself to drift into a light sleep.

She slept for a few hours and was awoken with a horrible thought: _What happened to Blaise? _The real Blaise, she thought. The one she had grown to love. She reached down to her stomach and rested her hand on the small bump. She hoped the baby was okay, they had taken a lot tonight. For the first time, as she sat under a big tree in an unknown place, in the middle of the night her baby kicked. The movement startled Hermione and she rested her hand on the spot she had felt her baby. It wasn't painful, nor was it pleasurable. But it was reassuring.

It was if the baby had read her thoughts and decided to let its mother know that it was tough. Hermione shivered and let out sob. She hated that she couldn't hold it back anymore. But after a few moments of silent sobbing, she felt the need to continue; not only for herself anymore, but for her baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: But It's Better If You Do**

**_Thank you for the reviews!  
_**

**Author: commando**

Author's Note:  
So, I know... I believe this is the quickest I've gotten a chapter  
up in a long time. Sorry about the long long long wait for  
chapter 8. But thanks to the continuous readers  
and reviewers! Hope you enjoy yet another  
chapter. Thanks!  


* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, staring out of a window into the night sky. His brain was shaken with images of Hermione's parents. He knew something was wrong; he could sense it. He stood up, breathing heavily and walked out of his office. He walked out into the night, on the grounds and headed into the Dark Forest. He kept his head high and eyes alert.

----

Hermione's head ached. Her eyes couldn't focus and she needed something to eat, desperately. She sat down near a small stream and took big gulps of the fresh water. She held her stomach as her baby kicked out again. She smiled and took more sips of water. She really was hungry – if only there was something edible in the forest. She thought, at once, of berries or some fruit, but in the darkness, they were hard to find.

Hermione yawned. She thought once more of sleeping but decided that it would be for the best if she continued. She stood up and stepped, carefully, on stones that led a path across the stream. She continued walking.

Hermione's heart leapt. She had yet to be afraid of the forest but she heard grumbling and rustling in a nearby bush. She had her wand, but was afraid to use it. She stopped, hoping if she didn't move it wouldn't see her. _Whatever it is, _she thought. Her heart was beating hard and she held her breath in fear it would distract "it". Her baby kicked again and she had to bend over. It wasn't painfully, just shocking. She nearly let out a yelp because of it. The rustling soon stopped and she continued, convincing herself that it was merely the wind.

But it was a still December night. Hermione sighed and shivered. There were random bits of snow still on the ground from the last snowfall and she began regretting only wearing a sweatshirt tonight as she had ran out of her house.

_Wow, _she thought. She couldn't believe that it was the same night. It felt like forever since she had been home, since she had seen her parents die. She had been knocked out in the "dungeon" and it had felt like it had been days later when she awoke. Maybe it was days later and Hermione just didn't realize. How would she know?

Then she remembered that it couldn't have been that long: she had seen Draco transform back into himself after drinking Polyjuice potion. But he could have had enough to last him a few days. Hermione's brain started aching again and she didn't want to think about that anymore. She just wanted to think about getting to a warmer place, somewhere people knew her and she could get help. She needed Dumbledore, Harry, Ron but she really wanted to see Blaise: to ensure that he was alright; that he was still alive.

Hermione let a few tears roll down her cheeks. It suddenly felt as if she was never going to make it. She was going to die out in this forest. She was giving up. She let her and her baby down.

She found a welcoming looking tree and sat beneath it. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, hoping it would keep her baby warmer. She sat there until her heavy eyes closed and she fell into a dream world, a world where it was warm and she was safe. She smiled in her sleep at the mere thought of this.

----

"Hermione?" said a distant voice. Hermione didn't react to it.

"Hermione!" the voice became louder and clearer. Hermione shifted. "Get up, Miss Granger! Please get up!" Hermione's eyes popped open and she was frightened by the sight of someone standing in front of her. She stood up, too fast, and had to back up against the tree to remain stable.

Her eyes focused and she recognized the tall, gray man standing in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore!" She sounded so excited and she leaped in for a hug. The warmth of the old man was incredible and Hermione held him close for a few seconds.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to have found you." Dumbledore said.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Hermione said, at once worried.

"I, oddly, do not know for sure. Something just led me to you." Dumbledore's brows were furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

"Professor? Sir?" Hermione looked up.

"Yes?" Dumbledore looked down at Hermione.

"Where are we?"

"It seems that we are in the very midst of the Dark Forest. Have you always been in the forest?"

"No," Hermione said and explained everything that happened as they walked in the same direction that Dumbledore had come from.

"It seems odd that they would bring you so close to Hogwarts. And, Hermione, you are quite sure it was Draco Malfoy?"

"Positive," Hermione said and shivered at the name. Malfoy had been Blaise's best friend, someone Hermione had learned to deal with – no matter how much they actually hated each other. She had even started to think that Malfoy could turn out to be a nice guy; but not anymore. She should have known that he wasn't what she thought he was. He was always going to be the dark one. He was always going to be "bad" and Hermione couldn't forgive herself for thinking otherwise.

----

Hermione and the Headmaster walked in silence for most of the way back to the castle. She kept her head low, making sure her path was clear. She looked up just as the sun began to rise and she saw the edge of the forest and in the distance the large castle.

"Ah, here at last," Dumbledore said, smiling at Hermione.

"Yes, here at last." Hermione felt such extreme happiness at the sight of Hogwarts; she thought she was going to be sick. Finally, a safe place.

----

"You've got a few bruises and cuts, but nonetheless are amazingly healthy!" Madam Pomfrey said, smiling.

Hermione lowered her voice, "And the baby?"

"It's doing just fine. Tough little thing," Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly. Hermione was so happy to hear that she jumped up and gave the nurse a hug. Madam Pomfrey was so shocked, she let out a little "oh" and jumped. Hermione laughed and sat back down on the bed. "You are allowed to leave today but remember to rest!"

"Thank you," Hermione said, gathering her stuff into her book bag and left. Instead of heading directly back to her dormitory she headed to Dumbledore's office. Saying the password, the gargoyle spun around to reveal the staircase. She knocked on the door.

"C'mon," said the voice of Dumbledore. "Hermione! You're out of the Hospital Wing, I see. Everything healthy and good?"

Hermione knew that by "everything" he was talking about the baby. "Yes, the baby, Professor, is doing great. I was actually stopping by to see if you've had any word from Blaise or his whereabouts yet?"

"Sorry, Hermione but we've had no news yet. But don't you worry… I won't stop until I have ensured his safety."

Hermione smiled warmly at the Headmaster, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she sighed and headed to her dormitory. She walked into her room and dumped her book bag on the floor. She was really tempted to go have a hot shower but first she wanted to check out the place and see if there was evidence of a struggle or something that would lead to Blaise. She walked around the common room and saw nothing.

The door to Blaise's room was closed. This frightened her, yet she remained calm and opened the door. No sign of anyone in the room. She walked over to the bed, where a suitcase sat open with clothes neatly placed inside. Hermione assumed this was Blaise getting ready to come to Hermione's rescue. Blaise's room was spotless. There was absolutely no evidence of a fight. Blaise's wand remained beside the suitcase.

Everything pointed to Blaise going along willingly. It was a possibility, considering Malfoy was a friend and all. Hermione sat on Blaise's bed and cried. She needed Blaise right now more than anything and she didn't even know where he was.


End file.
